Degrassi The Next Generation - Nowhere To Run
by Werecoyote13
Summary: Life couldn't be anymore unbearable for Sean, as his parent's drinking is growing out of control, as are the signs of abuse. Stressed to boiling point, Sean releases his anger in a violent way, which causes his past to catch up with him. Meanwhile, someone from Sean's past arrives, with revenge in mind, and as innocent people are caught in the crossfire, the unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Degrassi the next generation or the characters only the story plot and the names of Sean's parents. Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.

Author's note: Upon writing this, I realised a couple of things, for one, Sean dosn't live with his parents in the show he actually lives with Tracker, well in this story I figured it would be a better sense for his character to have him living with his parents, and have his parents be abusive to him, which is how he gets along with his buddy Craig so well, because Sean understands what it's like to have an abusive family like that. Hope you enjoy and as I said before, Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.

**Chapter 1 - When the past meets the present**

Sean tossed and turned from the dream that haunted him. It was a flashback to his past. Back in Wasaga Beach, when he nearly killed someone. Sure he had only just nearly deafend the kid, but it still felt the same to him. Sean finally managed to wake himself up from the dream just as he heard the sound of his alarm go off. He rolled over and shut his alarm off, then laid back down on the bed. Letting his head hit the soft pillow, he let out a breath that he didn't realise he had been holding. "Man, what a night." He muttered to himself. "Sean!" He heard his mother's voice calling him from the downstairs kitchen. "Breakfast!" Sean groaned and managed to get himself out of bed, and after fifteen minutes of searching through his room, figurig out what to wear, he finally made it down the stairs to the kitchen to find his mother setting the table and his father already eating, with a can of beer in his hand. "Isn't it a little early in the morning for that dad?" He asked, and immediatly wishing he hadn't.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His father retaliated back, looking up from his plate of food as sean entered the kitchen. "Nothing," Sean replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black hooded jacket as he sat down at the far side of the table away from his father. "Take your hood down son." His father said, not even looking at Sean now. Sean pulled down his hood to reveal a black beanie on his head. "Take it off Sean, you know the rule about hoods and hats at the table." His father said sounding a bit sternly.

"It was a gift." Sean said quietly. "From Tracker." "I don't care." His father said sternly. "Take the damn thing off your fucking head or I'll burn it." Sean didn't respond, when his father got up from the table roughly and stomped over toward Sean, pulling him hard by the arm, and yanking him away from the table. "Richard! Please stop!" Sean could hear his mother pleading. "It's too early for this! please stop!"

Sean bit back a cry of pain as he felt his back slam hard against the wall of hallway, with his father's hand still gripping his arm. "Don't you ever ignore me boy!" His father growled angrily ripping the black beanie from Sean's head so hard that once again he had to hold back a cry of pain. "What I say around here goes, you got that?" Sean slowly nodded. "Yes sir." He said quietly. "What was that?" His father asked, slamming Sean against the wall harder. Hearing his back crack against the wall, and feeling a wave of pain course through him, Sean cried out, "Yes sir!" Satisfied, his father dropped Sean, who fell to his knees as waves of pain radiated down his whole body.

Once the pain had faded to a dull ache, Sean slowly got up to his knees, then slowly made his way to his feet, and then walked carefully to the door. "Sean, aren't you going to have breakfast?" He heard his mom call in from the kitchen. "No thanks mom," He called back. "I'll just grab something at school." And with that he put his hood over his head, and stepped out of the house. Making his way to the garage, he got his bike out, and got on. _Well that was a fun way to start the morning off. _He thought sarcastically. _Thanks for that dad._

Once he got to Degrassi, he placed his bike in the bike rack, before stepping up the steps toward the school. Upon entering the school, the halls were as busy as ever. Some of the students were goofing off like JT, and others like Paige were parading around the school like they were all that or something, which Sean always ignored. He could understand why anyone would ever want to be that. Popular kids always seemed to be all stuck up and snobbish. He made his way through the crowded hallway, and all the while ignoring the still aching pain in his back and arm. Finally he could see Emma by her locker, talking with Manny and made a casual approach toward her.

"Hey." He said as he approached the girls. Emma turned and a smile crept on her face when she saw him standing there. "That's my cue to leave." Manny said with a grin on her face. "Not funny Manny!" Emma replied as she watched her best friend leave her. "Hey Em, here's a little advice for you," Manny said over her shoulder. "Stop worrying about you bestie and just kiss your BF already would ya!" Emma gasped, and Sean could immediatly see her face grow hot and red with embarresment. "I'm so going to get her back for that." She muttered.

She turned toward Sean, who's face also seemed to be flushing a shade of red with embarresment. "Talk about awkward." Emma said with an ebarressing smile. "It's cool." Sean said smiling embarressingly. "It could've been worse." "How exactly?" Emma asked with a laugh. "Your mom could've walked in and decided to take some more pictures of us or something." Sean replied which caused the both of them to burst out laughing. "Yeah, that was a totally embarressing night." Emma said, as her brown eyes met Sean's blue ones. "Tell me about it." Sean agreed, as he caught sight of his friends Jay and Alex heading toward him. "What's up slim shady?" Jay asked, slapping Sean a high five. Sean turned toward Emma, as she just rolled her eyes turned to leave and said, "I'll see you in class Sean."

"What's her problem?" Alex asked, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Hey lay off her alright." Sean said defensivly. "Emma just hasn't accepted you guys as my friends yet." "Obviously not." Alex said this time sounding rude. "What a total dweeb." Sean growled. Hearing that ignited an engine of fury, which he had to use all of his strength to try to control, but it was too late. It was already out. "Whoa! Easy Sean! cool it!" Jay cried out seeing that Sean was about to make a dive for his girlfriend, but Sean wasn't about to give up just yet, he dre back his right arm and plowed Jay right in the mouth with an upercut. That caused a struggle between the two boys, as Sean pushed Jay to the floor and began hitting him repeadly. Blood went flying from Jay's nose and mouth. "Sean! stop!" He heard Emma's voice but didn't stop. He couldn't stop. His anger and rage had completly taken over him.

"Sean stop it your going to kill him!" Sean gasped as a flashback of Tyler Bishop flashed through his mind. The kid he had nearly deafened in one ear. If it wasn't for that, Sean most likely could've killed Tyler, if it hadn't been for his big brother stopping him. And now, it was about to happen again. Sean's past was somehow catching up with the present. "What's going on here?!" Mr. Simpson cried out angrily upon seeing the two boys fighting. "You two are coming with me right this instant." He said sternly, as he hauled them both into Mr. Raditch's office.

After hearing Mr. Raditch's lecture, and while Sean and Jay both sat outside the office, Sean turned toward Jay. "Sorry about hitting you like that man. I don't know what came over me." "Yeah you sure as hell snapped alright." came Jay's reply. Sean was about to answer back, until he saw his dad walking into the school. Oh crap. Sean thought. His back and arm were both still sore from this morning if his dad found out what happened, who knows what he might do to him now. "We'll talk about this when we get home son." Richard Cameron said low in his son's ear, causing a wave of panic to sweep down Sean's already aching spine. _Great Dad. _Sean thought. _Can't wait. _

Too Be continued...Chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything from Degrassi the next generation or the characters only the story plot and the names of Sean's parents. Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.

Author's note: Upon writing this, I realised a couple of things, for one, Sean dosn't live with his parents in the show he actually lives with Tracker, well in this story I figured it would be a better sense for his character to have him living with his parents, and have his parents be abusive to him, which is how he gets along with his buddy Craig so well, because Sean understands what it's like to have an abusive family like that. Hope you enjoy and as I said before, Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.

Previously on Degrassi - "Sean!" He heard his mother's voice calling him from the downstairs kitchen. "Breakfast!" Sean groaned and managed to get himself out of bed, and after fifteen minutes of searching through his room, figurig out what to wear, he finally made it down the stairs to the kitchen to find his mother setting the table and his father already eating, with a can of beer in his hand. "Isn't it a little early in the morning for that dad?" He asked, and immediatly wishing he hadn't.

"Take it off Sean, you know the rule about hoods and hats at the table." His father said sounding a bit sternly.

"It was a gift." Sean said quietly. "From Tracker." "I don't care." His father said sternly. "Take the damn thing off your fucking head or I'll burn it." Sean didn't respond, when his father got up from the table roughly and stomped over toward Sean, pulling him hard by the arm, and yanking him away from the table. "Richard! Please stop!" Sean could hear his mother pleading. "It's too early for this! please stop!"

Sean bit back a cry of pain as he felt his back slam hard against the wall of hallway, with his father's hand still gripping his arm. "Don't you ever ignore me boy!" His father growled angrily ripping the black beanie from Sean's head so hard that once again he had to hold back a cry of pain. "What I say around here goes, you got that?" Sean slowly nodded. "Yes sir." He said quietly. "What was that?" His father asked, slamming Sean against the wall harder. Hearing his back crack against the wall, and feeling a wave of pain course through him, Sean cried out, "Yes sir!"

"What's up slim shady?" Jay asked, slapping Sean a high five. Sean turned toward Emma, as she just rolled her eyes turned to leave and said, "I'll see you in class Sean."

"What a total dweeb." Sean growled. Hearing that ignited an engine of fury, which he had to use all of his strength to try to control, but it was too late. It was already out. "Whoa! Easy Sean! cool it!" Jay cried out seeing that Sean was about to make a dive for his girlfriend, but Sean wasn't about to give up just yet, he drew back his right arm and plowed Jay right in the mouth with an upercut. That caused a struggle between the two boys, as Sean pushed Jay to the floor and began hitting him repeadly. Blood went flying from Jay's nose and mouth. "Sean! stop!" He heard Emma's voice but didn't stop.

"Sean stop it your going to kill him!" Sean gasped as a flashback of Tyler Bishop flashed through his mind. The kid he had nearly deafened in one ear. If it wasn't for that, Sean most likely could've killed Tyler, if it hadn't been for his big brother stopping him. And now, it was about to happen again. Sean's past was somehow catching up with the present.

"We'll talk about this when we get home son." Richard Cameron said low in his son's ear, causing a wave of panic to sweep down Sean's already aching spine. _Great Dad. _Sean thought. _Can't wait. _

NOW...

**Chapter 2 - Message in a bottle**

The ride home with his father was unbearable for Sean. There were so many times he had thought about jumping out of the car to escape, but he realised how stupid that seemed. No point in trying to kill myself. He thought. I've lasted this long, it can't be any worse then what happend this morning...I hope.

When they pulled up to the house, Sean's eyes widned in surprise, there was a black mustang sitting in the driveway. What the? He wondered. "Hey little bro." Sean couldn't believe the voice he heard next, when he got out of the car, as he turned around to see his older brother behind him. "Tracker!" He cried slapping his brother a high five, as Tracker pulled him into a hug. "How you been bro?" Tracker asked as a smile grew on his face. "Sean, we still need to have a chat about what happened today." Richard Cameron said sternly, as his blue eyes narrowed toward his youngest son, before heading inside the house.

"Sean." Tracker's voice went from sounding happy and excited to see his little brother to almost sounding as stern as their father did. "What did you do now? You said you were going to keep out of trouble." Sean didn't say anything, and went to the car to get his bike down. "Sean, What happened today?" Sean sighed deeply but didn't say anything, while he continued to get his bike down from the car. "Sean look at me." Tracker sighed, grabbing Sean's arm. Tracker's green eyes flashed with immediate concern, when he saw the obvious look of pain in Sean's eyes that he was trying to hide. "I didn't grab you that hard." Tracker muttered softly. "Just forget it." Sean said as he pulled his arm away. "It's nothing."

Tracker sighed as he grabbed a hold of Sean's arm again, pulled off his black hooded jacket, and gasped as he saw Sean's arm, which was covered with a deep blue and purple bruise. "Dad did this to you didn't he?" "Just forget it Tracker." Sean said pulling his arm away again. "So what if he did, he only did it cause I deserved it." "Sean nobody deserves this kind of torment." Tracker said gently, as he helped Sean get his bike down from the back of their dad's car. "Then how did you handle it Tracker?" Sean asked. "How did you handle living with mom and dad? I mean dad does all this hitting and the punishments, and mom just sits there not doing anything, except try to calm dad down, which half the time dosn't work."

Tracker sighed deeply, his little brother was in a tough situation. "Maybe you can come and live with me for a while, when I get my own place that is." Sean's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I moved from Wasaga Beach, and am getting my own place here." "Sweet!" Sean cheered. "That's awesome dude!" "Once I get the place all set and orginized, you can come and stay with me, but unti then, I need you to keep calm and stay out of trouble." Sean nodded. "No more picking fights at school, okay? none of that little brother." Sean nodded again. "You got it."

Tracker smiled. "That's my little bro." He said giving Sean a noogie. "Ahh no not that! Tracker please stop!" Sean cried trying to wrestle away from his brother's strength. He felt a slight pinch in his back from what happend this morning, which caused him to cry out as he tried to hold it in at the same time. "Sean, what happened?" Tracker said in alarm. "Did I do it to hard? I'm sorry." Sean gritted his teeth in pain. "Don't worry about it." He said as he went into the house. "It's nothing."

That night, sitting around the dinner table was just as uncomfortable as any other night it was for Sean to eat dinner with his parents. The only thing that made it better, was having Tracker visiting. "So Sean, You want to tell us exactly what happened today?" His father asked sternly, while taking a swig of beer from the can. "It was no big deal," Sean said without looking at anyone. "Getting into school fights is a very big deal." Richard Cameron said sternly as his voice began to rise. "Do you want another repeat of what happend back in Wasaga Beach?! Do You?!" Sean shook his head as images of Tyler flodded his mind. seeing Tyler writhing in pain and holding his ear, with blood pouring out of it, was all that Sean could handle. "You know your mother and I didn't have to bail you out of juvie son," Richard went on. "We could've just left you there to deal with your crimes. I mean you nearly killed the kid! and now today, you nearly made the same mistake again!" "THAT'S ENOUGH DAD!" Sean nearly jumped from his chair at the sound of Tracker's voice, which boomed with such force it sounded almost like lightning crackling. "Sean's just a kid. What happend back home was just a freak accident, the kid didn't die okay?! just get the fuck over it!"

There was a moment of silence, which no one said anything, before Sean decided to break the ice, and muttered, "I'm going to get some more juice." He then got up from the table, with his glass in hand, and went over to the refrigerator. As he opened it up, his eyes came upon a bottle full of clear liquid. Wiskey. As he stared at the bottle, a smile crept along his face, as he reached to take the bottle from the fridge.

Too be continued...Chapter 3 coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything from Degrassi the next generation or the characters only the story plot and the names of Sean's parents. Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.

Author's note: Upon writing this, I realised a couple of things, for one, Sean dosn't live with his parents in the show he actually lives with Tracker, well in this story I figured it would be a better sense for his character to have him living with his parents, and have his parents be abusive to him, which is how he gets along with his buddy Craig so well, because Sean understands what it's like to have an abusive family like that. Hope you enjoy and as I said before, Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.

Previously on Degrassi - "Hey little bro." Sean couldn't believe the voice he heard next, when he got out of the car, as he turned around to see his older brother behind him. "Tracker!" He cried slapping his brother a high five, as Tracker pulled him into a hug. "How you been bro?" Tracker asked as a smile grew on his face. "Sean, we still need to have a chat about what happened today." Richard Cameron said sternly, as his blue eyes narrowed toward his youngest son, before heading inside the house.

"Sean look at me." Tracker sighed, grabbing Sean's arm. Tracker's green eyes flashed with immediate concern, when he saw the obvious look of pain in Sean's eyes that he was trying to hide. "I didn't grab you that hard." Tracker muttered softly. "Just forget it." Sean said as he pulled his arm away. "It's nothing."

Tracker sighed as he grabbed a hold of Sean's arm again, pulled off his black hooded jacket, and gasped as he saw Sean's arm, which was covered with a deep blue and purple bruise. "Dad did this to you didn't he?" "Just forget it Tracker." Sean said pulling his arm away again. "So what if he did, he only did it cause I deserved it." "Sean nobody deserves this kind of torment." Tracker said gently, as he helped Sean get his bike down from the back of their dad's car.

"You know your mother and I didn't have to bail you out of juvie son," Richard went on. "We could've just left you there to deal with your crimes. I mean you nearly killed the kid! and now today, you nearly made the same mistake again!" "THAT'S ENOUGH DAD!" Sean nearly jumped from his chair at the sound of Tracker's voice, which boomed with such force it sounded almost like lightning crackling. "Sean's just a kid. What happend back home was just a freak accident, the kid didn't die okay?! just get the fuck over it!"

There was a moment of silence, which no one said anything, before Sean decided to break the ice, and muttered, "I'm going to get some more juice." He then got up from the table, with his glass in hand, and went over to the refrigerator. As he opened it up, his eyes came upon a bottle full of clear liquid. Wiskey. As he stared at the bottle, a smile crept along his face, as he reached to take the bottle from the fridge.

NOW...

**Chapter 3 - Under Pressure**

Sean took the bottle from the fridge and poured it into the glass, and mixed it with a little bit of water incase his parents got suspicious. _I must be crazy to do this._ He thought, taking a small sip. Once the liquid touched his lips, and as the warm liquid trickled down his throat, immediatly he felt a lot better. It was like all his family problems had left him. "Well mom and dad, lets see what you think of your son now?" he muttered to himself as he a larger sip from the glass.

**The next day...**

It was an early Saturday morning, when a knock came at the front door. Sean sat up slolwy in bed. At first his vision was blurry and he couldn't see streight. Man guess I had a little to much to drink. He thought. His mind was like a spinning hurricane, he couldn't remember anything aside from the events that had happened durring dinner. He couldn't believe the way that Tracker had stood up for him like that. He really was an awesome big brother. Someone Sean always knew he could rely on when he needed him. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone beep. Reaching over, he clicked it on, and there was a text from Emma.

**Sean, I'm outside your house. Remember, we have a project due for Mr. Simpson's class?**

Sean groaned and immediatly felt like punching himself. He totally forgot about the Media Immersion class project. He quickly got up out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, then a whit tee-shirt, then his trademark deniem blue jacket. Then he raced down the stairs, stumbling a few times before opening the door to greet Emma. "Hey sorry, I was asleep when I got your text." He said with an embarressed grin showing on his face. "Sheesh, what in the world we're you doing last night?" Emma asked jokingly. "You weren't up all night with your brother were you?" "How did you know about my brother?" He asked denfensivly. "Whoa, chill out Sean," Emma said suddenly looking at him surprised. "I ran into him before he left. He said he had to go and take care of some things in town, for you parents." Sean let out a deep sigh, then went over to the fridge to pour himself a glass. Once again, he mixed the wiskey in with a little bit of water, and took a huge gulp.

He then poured a glass of water for Emma, then headed back over to her and handed her the glass. "Thanks." Emma said, still giving him a weird look. "No prob." Came Sean's reply. "Sean, are you okay?" Emma asked, obviously suspicious. "Of course I'm okay." He said, as felt a burst of rage flow through him. "Why wouldn't I be okay?!" "Sean, take it easy." Emma said now slowly starting to figure out what was happening. "Are you drunk?"

Sean didn't say anything, but he could tell that Emma was starting to get uncomfortable. "Okay uh, why don't we just work on the project a little later then." She said starting to back away towards the door. "I'll see you later at school okay Sean?" Another burst of rage flowed through him again, as Sean made a grab for her arm. "Ow!" Emma cried out in pain. "Sean you're hurting me! stop it!" "Why should I stop?" Sean asked slurring on his words, as he was not aware of what exactly he was saying right now. He moved closer toward Emma now as her brown eyes locked onto his blue ones, in fear. "Sean, please stop it." she begged. "You're scaring me."

"Why are you so scared?" Sean asked still slurring, as he forced Emma by her arm toward the living room couch. "Sean, this isn't funny!" She begged, as Sean forced her to lay down on the coach and as he procceded to get on top of her. _Oh god! _She thought freaking out. _This isn't happening! He's going to rape me! _Just then the door opened, as Tracker walked in, with an arm full of groceries. His green eyes caught a glimpse of Sean and Emma and the groceries clattered on the floor. "SEAN!" He cried out, startling Sean so bad, he toppled off of Emma, who now had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Tracker asked Emma, as she slowly nodded. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Emma shook her head but didn't say anything. Smart move little brother. Tracker knew that Sean had a crush on Emma, and that she like him back, but now he had gone to far. "Go on home now, I apologise for Sean's actions." Tracker said leading Emma to the door. "Tell him I'll see him in school tomorrow then." Emma said softly as Tracker nodded. "Will do."

Sean had finally managed to stumble to his feet, just like he saw his older brother heading toward him. "Yo! What's up big bro?" Sean asked with a slur, showing Tracker that he severly drunk. "How could you do that Sean!" Tracker yelled. "You could've hurt Emma! She was freaking out!" "So?" came Sean's drunken reply. "Who cares about poor little miss save the eviroment?" Tracker growled, his temper was about to rise. "You don't have any idea what the hell you were about to do, do you?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sean asked. "What do you think it means?" Tracker replied. "If I hadn't have stopped you, you would've raped Emma!" Sean lauged but it came out all drunk, but he didn't care. "Like I said before, who cares?" "You know for a while there, I thought you did." Tracker said still fuming. "I could tell right away from when I first met her, that you really liked her, and that she liked you. I can't believe you would screw something like that up. Actually no, I can believe that. You always mess up, Sean." "You don't know what the hell your talking about!" Sean yelled. "If you keep this kind of attitude up, what do you think will happen to you? how long do you think that is going to last? You're just going to end it by messing up again!" "Leave me alone!" Sean cried out as he tried to move past his brother, but Tracker caught him by the front of his shirt. "Sorry little bro, but it's high time for you to get a fucking wake up call."

Tracker punched Sean in the face as hard as he could, causing Sean to fall backward and smacked his head on the corner of the coffee table as he went. Blood ran down from an open cut on Sean's head, and as he got up, he tackled his brother to the floor, hitting him in the face, and all over his body. Tracker then used all his strength to pin his little brother beneath him, and struck Sean in the side. Sean cried out in pain, and Tracker's eyes widdned as a loud crack sounding like a gun shot went off.

"I'm sorry." Sean pleaded, as tears glistened in his eyes. "Sean..." Tracker said, becoming very scared and sympathetic. "Sean, I am so sorry." "It's okay." He managed through gritted teeth, as he clutched his injured side. "I deserved this." Tracker dropped down to his knees beside Sean as tears stung in his eyes. He had never ment to hurt him, not this bad. "Guess I really am a screw up then." "No of course your not. You just made a really bad idiotic, decision." Sean tried to pull himself into a sitting position, but Tracker gently held him down. "Don't move." He said softly. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"What about mom and dad?" Sean asked, yelling out in pain as Tracker picked him up and carried him out to the car. "I'll deal with them later." tracker said with a soft smile. "You've been through enough with them as it is." "Thanks Tracker." Sean said, as tears filled up in his eyes. "Anytime little bro." Tracker replied soflty. "Do you think Emma will ever forgive me?" "It depends Sean, You really scared her. It might take her a while before she even talks to you again." Sean sighed deeply, as Tracker helped strap him into the passanger side of the car, and off they drove.

Too be continued...Chapter 4 coming soon.


End file.
